


Seduction level - 'A' for effort

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat Kink, But he likes brats, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Gulf is a brat, I hope I tagged everything, Illegal cage fighter Mew, M/M, Mew acts like a grumpy old man, Mew calls Gulf child and Kid, Mob bosses kid Gulf, Spanking, and bad flirting, maybe more than he should, moderate dbms themes, these titles are mentioned but I'm not sure if they're really important to the story, this is my attempt at quippy banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Excerpt:Gulf lays his head on Mew's knee, staring up all innocent and cute. His fringe messily fluffing over his forehead and Mew has to resist the urge to move it away and then pull (what he assumes is) soft locks until Gulf hisses in pain as he tilts his head giving him access to his neck.Maybe he should entertain the boss's kid for the night. You know, if only to not anger the mob boss who owns the club he fights at. It made sense. He wasn't contemplating the idea at all because of the way Gulf's hand was heating up his thigh or the soft curve of his ass that Mew could see if he looked just past his head.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Seduction level - 'A' for effort

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say that while I did try and do some research my knowledge of like punishment-based relationships is very limited... I'm also a softy so like me trying to do hardcore stuff just doesn't work. I tried. lol, Why do I keep trying to write aggressive stuff when allI can write is fluff?!
> 
> so anyway... enjoy

Mew steps into the room and he’s immediately greeting with cheers and congratulatory pats on the back. It’s more painful than encouraging but he doesn’t let it show. He’s a fighter and a winner, to show weakness isn’t a luxury he has. His manager, or the guy who claims him when he’s at the club fighting -Boss- parades him around the room. He likes Boss, for the most part, mostly because he's good at making rounds around the room in a timely manner so Mew can get home quicker. He’s also good at holding the fans at bay - that’s a huge plus. 

Most of his fans tended to be women, which was nice and all, bouncy boobs, slick lips. Sure, great. Mew really preferred toned chest and dicks to vaginas. But he wasn't open about it at the club. He didn't really need any more reasons for the guys in the cage to hate him more. (Though he often wondered why they hated gays so much, wouldn't it just mean more women for the straights out there? It wasn't really a problem he likes to dwell on, he just knew that talking about his preferences in the club was a big no-no and he stood by that. At least while he was in the club.) 

When he's finally made his way around the room, taken a few more shots than he would have liked to, wiped red lips off his checks (shoulders and chest as well) for the nth time that night, Boss pushes him towards the exit with a grunt and a wave.

He loves winning, the cheers, the money, the adrenaline rush knowing that he bested someone else, he loved it all but not being able to go home straight after a fight to lick his wounds, was.. annoying. Even if tonight's fight wasn't that bad, he really would prefer to not do anything afterward. Except for sex maybe. He could do with a little sex. Or a lot. Hell, he'd take dry humping at this point it would be better than his hand. 

He'd even settle for a saucy look across the room if someone would help him slap plasters over his wounds. He can feel the scratch on his back sticking to his shirt in uncomfortable and painful ways and he knows there's no way he can reach it.

He leans against the dirty green booth to collect his earnings for the night. The teller had a scar across his face and more gold teeth than regular teeth, grunted at him as he tossed his cash at him. 

"Don't win so fast next time, I want to enjoy the show." The teller grunts out through a cloud of smoke. Mew waves it off as he stuffs his pockets with the wads of cash before giving a two-finger salute. 

His next target, the door, is prime in his sight, shining like a holy grail. He makes a beeline for the dark wood door before he’s blocked by bright eyes and a cocky smile. Mew rolls his eyes. He’d seen this kid before the fight, staring at him (more like salivating at him like a starving dog staring at a piece of meat) as he warmed up. It wouldn't be the first -or last- time that he'd received those kinds of stares so he was more or less used to it at this point. 

It's just this one felt a little off-putting because the kid looked so...young. Like way too young to be in a fight club betting illegally. Mew can't help but wonder how this kid even got in the club in the first place? Security was pretty tight at these things. Or at least he thought it was, maybe he'd been wrong.

Mew ignored the kid, side-stepping him trying not to think of the fact that the kid was his height and looks twelve. It was an odd combination. He just wanted to go home, patch up, and sleep. Maybe count his money and jerk off if he was feeling up to it.

“Take me home.” 

Mew blinks, refocusing on the big brown eyes sparkling at him, dispersing his thoughts about sleeping. The kid had nice eyes, that’s for sure. Mew was pretty sure the kid could get anyone wrapped around his finger with those sparkling eyes and pouty lips. Mew lets his eyes linger on them for a bit too long because, yeah they were pouty and he kind of liked pouty. Scratch that Mew loved pouty lips and big eyes and from the looks of it soft tummies too. He was a sucker for soft tummies. Mew was already fighting illegally he wasn't going to add anything else to his rap-sheet.

“No.” He says as he sidesteps the kid. He makes it two steps before the boy is back in front of him. He sucks his teeth in annoyance.

“Take me home.” The kid said with authority as if he had any authority here. Much less any over Mew.

Mew doesn’t hide the eye roll this time. “Look, kid-“

“Gulf.”

“Kid,” Mew says with emphasis, “I don’t have time for your games. I’ve got a dislocated shoulder, a busted lip, a bruised rib, and  _ zero _ patience for children.”

“I’m not a child.”

“You're acting like one.” The kid - Gulf – puts his hands on his hips, brows furrowed together. He gives the smallest of petulant stomps. Mew thinks he might be angry but he’s never been good at dealing with children, so who knows. He rubs a hand over his forehead trying to sway any impeding headaches at having to deal with a child while he's tipsy.

“Why won’t you take me home." Gulf huffs indignantly. "Anyone else in here would love to.”

“Why don't you ask them then?”

“I want you.”

Mew sucks in air through his teeth, pinching his nose before exhaling. “I don’t want you.”

“Why not.”

“Listen, kid-“

“Gulf.” Gulf's voice was smothered in annoyance.

“Go. Play. With someone. Else.” Mew sends a pointed glare for emphasis as he takes another step towards the door.

“I wanna play with you,” Gulf says with a hint of seduction, stepping back in front of him and it takes everything in Mew not to knock the kid out. He doesn't like fighting outside the ring though. He'd rather get paid for the pain he causes.

Gulf's lashes fluttering up at him and Mew knew this kid was used to people melting like putty in the palm of his hand. For good reason too. He was this close to falling for it. Gulf lips pinch out and he shrinks just a bit into himself looking small and delicate. Everything about this smells like deception. Mew thinks that if he were a drunk man right now he would fall for the deception too. So he sides steps Gulf and hustles to the door, thankfully making it out without another interruption.

Or so he thought.

“You know what those guys would do to a cute guy like me?” Mew huffs at the rhetorical question. It has to be. Truthfully he wondered how Gulf had made it so long in the club without being hit on or drugged. Or both. He was a cute guy. Too cute. Way too cute to be alone here, that's for sure.

“Not my problem.”

“I’m scared of going back in there.” Mew stops halfway through his second lap of the building. He’d hoped he would be able to serpentine pattern his way away from Gulf. It wasn’t working. 

“How did you get here?” He turns back to glance at Gulf who’s blatantly looking around for a made-up excuse. Mew can see the lie forming in his head at the soft roll of his eyes. 

“I – uh, walked?” Gulf says slowly, waiting for Mew to take the bait.

“Are you asking me?” Mew says annoyed. Gulf stomps his foot, crossing his arms over his chest. Mew rolls his eyes and began his journey again, this time to his car. He’d just run over Gulf if the kid tries something.

Mew could see the car in his view, his baby. All black and sleek and fuck- 

“Get off me.” Mew shoves the body off him. Gulf stumbles around to his front, arms looping around Mew's neck and pulling him close. Mew groans, his ribs throbbing and the tightness in his chest is starting to get concerning.

“Oh, is that a wad of cash in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Mew pushes his hand into Gulf's face, shoving him not too gently away. 

“Please don’t ever say that again.” Mew grimaces for more than one reason now.

“I like it when you beg.” Gulf bites his lip stepping close. “Say please again.”

Mew doesn’t answer instead he just pushes him away enough to open his car door.

“So.. you really that big or do they pay you that well?” Gulf smirks around his car door.

“Which one do you want it to be.” Fuck why did he say that? He steps into his car but Gulf's hand on his door stops it from closing. He doesn't look up at the boy. Not yet, not when he can feel the wide smirk on the other's face.

“Hmmm. Cash-”

“I don’t want a sugar baby.” He interrupts codly.

“I don’t need a sugar daddy.” Gulf hops in front of him, humming off tune to himself. “And don’t interrupt me.” Gulf he says sing song-ly, sticks his tongue out, “Cash is what you want me to say but my father gives me all the money I want. I don’t need anyone else’s.”

“Good for you.”

“You know what would be ‘ _ good for me _ ’?” Gulf says in a voice that sounds like a poor imitation of his own, it's all high pitched a whiney, his nose scrunching (cutely) before stepping closer. Legs hitting Mew's knees that were sticking outside the car. “Your big dick..”

“Find some else dick to drool over.”

Gulf pouts, squatting down, hands gently settling over Mew's knee. Fuck the way he’s staring wide eyes up at Mew. Those pouty lips part ever so slightly as Gulf wets with his tiny pink tongue. Flashes in Mew's mind of all the things he wouldn't mind doing to those lips- “Why don’t you want me?”

Fuck, Mew gulps at the soft pleading voice. He's a weak man for pouty lips and pleading voices. And unapologetic brats. Double Fuck. “I don’t babysit.” He growls hoping to cover up any arousal in his voice that might try and slip through. Because yes he does, he loves babysitting brats, disciplining them until the spark resilience in their eyes turns into soft pleadings. He loves getting fiesty brats to turn into whining messes. He loves the power he has when he's pushed them past their breaking point and all that's left is soft plaint needy whores for his dick. 

Fuck, he's horny.

“I can tell my father on you.” Gulf moves a hand to dig his chin into the soft part of Mew's knee.

“This is why I don’t babysit. Fucking child.” Mew says, swatting him away. “What are you five?” 

Gulf glares at him. “Do whatever you want. Tell your dad, what do I care?”

“Oh,” Mew is immediately suspicious of the delicately surprised tone Gulf makes. “Don’t you know who he is?”

“No,” Mew says skeptically. He is curious now though. “And I don’t care.”

“You don’t care about the guy getting you your paycheck. The owner of the bar and the club…?” Gulf trails off, fingers tapping along Mew's leg in a tiny dance. Gulf's grin grows when Mew's face twitches. It’s a small twitch really, barely there. But enough for Gulf to see and Mew hates how cocky the little shit gets. Of course, the kid would be the boss's spawn. That explains how he got in and was left untouched all night. 

Gulf lays his head on Mew's knee, staring up all innocent and cute. His fringe messily fluffing over his forehead and Mew has to resist the urge to move it away so he could pull (what he assumes is) soft locks until Gulf hisses in pain as he tilts his head giving him access to his neck. Because that would be giving in and he can't.

Although maybe he should entertain the boss's kid for the night. You know, if only to not anger the mob boss who owns the club he fights at. It made sense. He wasn't contemplating the idea at all because of the way Gulf's hand was heating up his thigh or the soft curve of his ass that Mew could see if he looked just past his head.

“So..." Fingers tapping over his leg, that lip slipping between his teeth for a brief moment. Fuck this kid. A smirk curled over Gulf's lip. He felt like a bug in a spider's trap - stuck. "About that ride home?”

Cute kid. But the boss's kid. Sexy lips. But also the mod bosses kid. 

Nah, fuck it. Not worth it. 

“I don’t fuck with kids,” Mew stands pulling Gulfs up by his shoulders. “Especially not the bosses kid.” Mew walks them a few steps back before letting go. “Too much maintenance.”

Then while Gulf was pouting Mew jumped in his car and drove off. Hoping Gulf would find someone else to play with. Pretending that he didn't watch Gulf in his review mirror until he no longer could. Blatantly ignoring the fact that he definitely imagined those big eyes staring up at him as he jerked off in the shower when he got home.

\------ 

Mew had thought he’d rid himself of Gulf after that night when he’d left him standing in the parking lot. He was wrong. Very wrong it seemed.

When Mew showed back up at the gym to train a few days later - ignoring the scolding from Eye about how he needed more rest because his bruised rib wasn't even close to healed up yet- He found Gulf. Sitting off to the side pretending to work out but Mew could see his eyes flickering across the room, searching. Mew didn't stand around long enough to make eye contact. 

The first few days Gulf just watched. Which honestly was the best outcome Mew could have hoped for when he saw the kid. But that changed when Gulf tried talking to him during a workout one day. Mew blatantly ignored him under the pretense of being busy doing anything but talking to Gulf, it wasn't hard because he was _actually_ working out so focusing on the exercises was a good excuse. The kid wasn't perturbed though and just kept on trying. 

Nice effort kid but it wasn't going to work he thought with a vague sense of glee. He did enjoy the effort though - secretly that is. Gulf was really bad a flirting, like really bad. Mew wondered if Gulf had ever really flirted or if the people he wanted to cave the moment his pretty eyes fluttered their way. Honestly, Mew felt that the only reason he fell as well as sheer will alone - and even that was a thin line.

* * *

“Nice utters you got there. Can I hold them for you?”

“Utter?” Gulf seemed just as confused by his own words when Mew said it back.

“Tits?.” Gulf questions back trying to play it off by looking away, “I mean your boobs, chest area....?“

Mew watches as Gulf lets out a laugh before stepping away looking utterly mortified. It was cute.

* * *

“You like running?”

Mew pants as he glances down at the treadmill he was running on before looking back at Gulf unamused.

“You don’t need a treadmill because you’re always running through my mind.” 

Mew assumed he'd found that one online.  "Obviously not fast enough if you can still catch up."

* * *

“You know I’m pretty good at catching balls.” Gulf winks (it's more of a startled blink with an emphasis on one eye) in Mew's direction as Mew throws the medicine ball in the air before catching it as he pushes into a sit-up.

“Wanna catch mine?” Mew asks after a few more reps, noticing Gulf was still staring intently at him.

“Yeah?” Gulf says enthusiastically.

“Ok catch.” Mew threw the medicine ball to Gulf who scrambled to catch it but failed, letting it slip between his hands, stumbling so it wouldn’t land on his feet. He grumbles at the ball before picking it up.

“Guess you don’t have much experience in catching balls.” The flush on Gulf's face was worth the scolding from the gym worker for the mistreatment of their equipment.

* * *

It takes Gulf a few weeks to figure it out but he does. Gulf figures out the cycle. He waits until Mew is between reps to bother him. He knows Mew wouldn't answer while he was working out so the persistent kid waited till he stopped to drink or take a breath. Or till the end of his workout and catches him right before his shower. Smart little fucker.

Gulf had gotten to the gym late this time, Mew had already finished and showered before Gulf appeared and stopped him in the changing room. Gulf cheek was swollen, lower lip busted. It was bleeding and Mew could tell by the crusting it was probably a day old by now. Mew reached a hand up but Gulf smacked it away, scowl maring over his face.

"What happened?"

Gulf eyes darkened for a moment before he looked away. There was a couple seconds of silence before he looked back, lips curling into a dull smile. "Someone took my lollipop and I had to get it back"

Something did feel right. Something about Gulf posture that felt... wrong. He didn't like it. But he didn't know how t fix it nor if he should.

"Want to kiss it and make it better?" Gulf lips puckered mockingly.

"I don't have time for you kid,"  Mew says, trying to force some sternness in his voice. He could do the banter, that was something easy. He didn't have to think about it. He took one last glance at the busted lip before he pushed it from his mind as he rubbed the towel through his hair

"I'm not a kid."

"Could've fooled me."

“Why won’t you fuck me?”

“Such a dirty mouth for such a childish attitude.”

“Tell me why you don’t want me.” It’s not a question but a demand. Mew raises a brow at petulantly pouty face. Gulf's chin wobbles, brows together before his face softens just a touch, “...please.”

“I don’t sleep with children.”

“I’m an adult.” 

“So young,” Mew says in a mocking tone. 

“I’m 22.” Gulf stomps his foot and Mew snorts a small chuckle at the attitude. 

"A baby."

Then Gulf smirks, stepping closer. “I can be your baby.”

“I’d rather adopt.”

“Adopt me.”

“Sure, but that just means I’ll never have sex with you. I can’t sleep with my own kid. Actually, that’s a great idea then you’ll stop asking me to sleep with you. Want me to adapt-“

“Shut up,” Mew smirks as Gulf crosses his arms over his chest. Mew can see the wheels turning in his head, trying to find a way to fix this.

“Maybe you should leave, try again another day,” Mew says tossing the towel at Gulf face as he grabs his bag. “I have to head out anyway.”

"I'm taking the towel." Gulf calls at his back, he waves it off. 

It takes till he gets home before he realizes that he told Gulf to ' _try again another day_ '... seems like he was encouraging it now. It was inevitable now, wasn't it? whatever Gulf was doing, was working. He was falling.

* * *

“You look thirsty, water?” Gulf held out a bottle, shaking it a bit when Mew just stares back as he takes a pause between sets. “It’s just water.”

“Why are you here? Don’t you have school?” Mew wipes the sweat from his face with the towel around his neck, before reaching for the water bottle in his own bag. It was safer.

He didn't think Gulf would try and slip something into his drink but he wouldn't put it past him to get what he wants. He was, after all, just a kid. A really annoying and bothersome kid with pouty lips and soft cheeks. The boss's kid his mind supplies unhelpfully. The bosses kid with long legs that look really good in those tight workout shorts-

“No classes today.” Gulf grumbles, leaning back on the bench, legs kicked out. Mews pretty sure he did it on purpose, to make his legs look longer. It was working. Mew makes a valiant effort to not stare at them. “Why? Worried about my grades?”

Mew rolls his eyes flicking the bill of the ball cap on Gulf's head, “If I was, would you do your homework instead of stalking me?”

“Not stalking, admiring,” Gulf says cheekily, fidging with the cap to put it on backward (probably so Mew can't flick it anymore) before pushing forward excitedly, hands on his knees as he smirks at Mew. “Are you worried?”

“No. I’m not your dad.”

“You can be my daddy if you want.” Gulf sends him a greasy overly exaggerated wink that looks more like a lazy blink and Mew wonders for the nth time how much Gulf has actually flirted with others. Was he naturally just a really bad flirt or did this work on other people. There's no way he'd have ever worked this hard for someone else, being good looking had its perks. And Gulf was some kind of good looking. And the child of a mob boss in town. Looks, money, and power.

He's also got a bruise around his jaw again and Mew can see the faint outline of a bruise around his neck. He's starting to think Gulf gets into fights as well. but his knuckles are never busted or bruised... It seems more like a one-way fight.

“Brat.” He can't help but notice the pause Gulf gives at the nickname. He tries not to let his mind thinking about it too much, too dangerous.

“I can be  _ your _ brat.” Gulf stands up, placing a hand over Mew's bicep giving it a light squeeze. Mew watches for a moment as Gulf eyes darken, fingers rubbing against his sweaty skin. “I can be anything you want me to be. If you just give me a night or an hour. Fuck - just like any amount of your time.”

Mew's eyes focus on Gulf's tongue slipping out of his mouth -slowly, like time decided, for this second, it was slow motion- as it wets his lips before teeth nibble at his bottom lip. Mew thinks for a moment he wouldn’t mind being those teeth nibbling on the plump lip - he exhales the thought away.

Gulf smirks like he can read Mew's thoughts. The hand around his bicep slips down until it’s cupping Mew's hand. Thumb rubbing over the veins in his hands, they always get bulgy and large after a workout.

“I can be -” Gulf presses Mew's hand against his pants and Mew feels Gulf's dick jump at the contact. “Anything you want”

“What if I don’t want you?” Mew's dick sure did. Too bad he was the master of his own body and he didn’t bow down to the will of his – his dick jumped again. Ok so maybe he had minimal control but there was a dick in his hand and pouty lip pointed at him. Really the odds are stacked against him. Gulf cheeks puffed out, Fuck. He pulls the hand away grabbing Gulf's wrist with a twist of his hand.

“But I want you.” Gulf hand reaches for Mew's pants but Mew grips his wrist tighter. There was a moment where he froze, something flashed in his eyes before they shifted into a twinkle. “Oh, I like it rough.”

“You can’t always get what you want.”

“But I do.” Gulf leans in lips brushing over the corner of Mew's lips. “Come on daddy. Play with me.”

“Spoiled brat.” Gulf lets out something akin to a pleased hum and it takes everything inside Mew to not jump the boy.

“I can tell my father and get it from you that way.” Gulf raises a brow, smirking. Mew understands the threat. But much like before, he’s not scared of it. He is a little, actually. 

“Such a spoiled child. Running off to tell daddy whenever you don’t get your way.” Mew snides.

“It works,” Gulf says with confidence against his cheek. Mew can feel the soft lips over his stubbled jaw.

Mew is a weak weak man and he can only take so much before he snaps, “What if I do?”

Gulf freezes, a look of confusion over his face. “Do what?”

“What if I do fuck you?” Mew grabs Gulf back the back of the head pulling him violently closer, lips touching as he talks, “I fuck you, then what?" 

Mew's hand griping so tight on the hair at the nape of Gulf's head that a tiny whimper of pain escapes those pretty pouty lips. "You leave me alone?" Mew tilts Gulf's head, faces still milometers apart. 

Whisper growling the words. "You beg for more?”

Gulf gulps, lips pursing out in an attempt to try to get more contact. So needy. Gulf pupils are wide in anticipation almost taking over his iris, ”Whatever you want.” Gulf says breathlessly.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Gulf seems confused but elated. “Ok like yes? To sex?”

Mew doesn’t say anything else as he pulls Gulf into the changing room, more specifically into the shower room, tugging him into the small cubical shower before shutting the door.

Then there on each other kissing - or Gulf is on him and Mew lets him do what he wants which is teeth and tongue, clothes getting pushed off. Mew hears what sounds like ripping but he doesn’t care to look. Gulf ends up naked first, Mew shirt someone on the floor near them. Gulf hands push down his workout shorts and they get stuck around his thighs but it doesn't seem to bother either of them. Gulf's hands are in his hair pulling, over his shoulders, scraping his skin. Gulf is making tiny needy sounds that Mew is devouring up between their lips. 

He pulls Gulf away by a hand on his chin. He's met with a tongue hanging over parted lips, waiting for more. He groans at the lewd sight. Gulf's face is all flushed and heated as he makes a wonton sound in the back of his throat. Fuck. He pushes Gulf to the floor.

“Be a good boy.” 

Gulf didn’t need to be told twice before he’s taking Mew into his mouth. First, in short sucks, just the head and back out then a little more than back out until Mew's dick is glistening in his saliva and then Gulf swoops in swallows it whole. 

Mew groans as his dick hits the back of Gulf's throat. Fuck, this kid. Mew bites back a moan as Gulf tries to sucks the life out of him through his dick. It wasn't the best blow job he received, Gulf teeth scraped him every so often like Gulf forgotten he had teeth and his hand shifted between stagnate and stiff like he wasn't sure how to use it but he could feel the tenacity pouring out of Gulf. He was giving it his all and Fuck if Mew didn't enjoy it. His hand tugged on the back of Gulf's head pushing him further onto his dick.

"Such a good little whore, taking me all the way down your throat, fuck. Look at you." Gulf preened at the praise, new determination setting in. Sucking vigorously. There were a few times when Gulf would choke around his dick but he would breathe deep through his nose and keep going. He's got to hand it to the kid, he was pretty good with his lips (and mouth). Mew's hand tightened in his hair and Gulf groaned around his dick.

"Your lips were made to be around my cock" Mew groans out, thumbing over Gulf cheek, pressing in as he sucks.

Gulf hand migrates to his own cock, standing to attention between his legs. Cute how he thought he could. Mew kicks at the hand right as the fingers are about the wrap around his member. "Who said you could touch yourself?"

Gulf whines and moves like he wants to argue the question but Mew's hand on the back of his head keeps him firmly on his dick. "Keep sucking."

Gulf pouts for a moment around his cock, Mew nudges him. Slowly Gulf concedes and starts sucking again one hand working the part of Mews dick not in his mouth with the other clutches Mew's hip. Its forceful grip that tightens every so often when Mew sees Gulf hip thrust useless in the air.

Mew feels the tightening in his stomach, he's getting close. He jerks his hips, thrusting into Gulf's mouth suddenly. He smirks as Gulf sputters around his cocks for a moment before Mew pulls him off and while Gulf is still trying to collect himself, Mew strokes himself to completion, splatters his load over those glossy swollen lips and pink cheeks. 

Gulf stared up at him a bit dazed, mouth still hanging open in confusion, cheeks a heated red. He looks so good dripping like that, all dazed and hard. Mew can only imagine how good Gulf would look all fucked out covered in cum, ass cheeks red from spanking, covered in bite marks. Fuck, Gulf is some kind of beautiful already and his imagination is only making it worse.

"Fuck your lips," He thumbs over the swollen bottom lip, smearing cum over it before his thumb slides over Gulf's tongue. Gulf moans as he sucks on the appendage. His hand's fist in his lap, dick twitching against his stomach. Such a good boy he was, waiting patiently.

Gulf grabs his wrist pulling his thumb out of his mouth enough to talk in a soft searching voice, "Did I do good?"

Mew contemplates his answer. He could praise the boy - because he does deserve praise. Gulf seems to live off praise too. 

Or he could pretend it was bad and see if Gulf leaves him alone.

He decides on a half shrug and a noncommittal sound. Gulf slouches, eyes going all round and sad. Mew's heart breaks a little. His mouth already forming praises to get that happy spark back. Fuck the facade, Gulf was too cute to be sad like that especially not when he'd done so well and let Mew use his mouth. 

"I can do better." He pleads softly and Mew cups his jaw, wiping some of the cum off his cheek. It takes everything inside him not to pull Gulf into his arms and praise him like the good boy he was. Literally every fiber of his being. How he managed to say what he said instead of praying Gulf is still a mystery to him.

"What if I don't want to see if you can be better?" Gulf face crumples. Why? He didn't understand what Gulf wanted from him. But he wanted to give it to him, whatever it was the boy wanted. Fuck his heart and inability to not fall for cute boys.

Gulf gulped, smacking his lips a few times as he thought about his next words. "How can I convince you?"

"Figure it out," Why the fuck did he say that, "Or move on." That wasn't at wanted to say at all. He didn't know what he wanted to say but it wasn't that.

"I'll figure it out or..." Gulf smirks, fingers dragging the cum over his cheeks to slid two fingers into his mouth, he sucks on them for a moment before pulling them out with a pop. "We can try the other hole..."

Mew watches as those fingers slip between Gulf thighs before he sighs, reaching over to turn on the shower. The cold water blasting Gulf as he stepped out of the stall. He turns the lock just to give an extra barrier and give himself a few extra seconds. He could hear Gulf cursing as he throws on his clothes and grabs his bag.

He's already regretted letting himself take it that far. He should've shot it down not let Gulf give him a blowjob. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, his dick was. His dick was very happy with his decisions, his mind and heart on the other hand weren't on the same page yet.

He was supposed to be pushing the kid away not spurring the fire of want inside him more. Mew hoped that the blowjob would be enough and Gulf would leave him alone because Mew knew it was only a matter of time before he let Gulf jump on his dick. Plus now that he'd seen those thighs without any clothes on he knows he'll be dreaming about them wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Mew doesn't see Gulf for a little while after that. Two weeks to be exact, which when he saw the boy almost every day, two weeks felt like a long time. He starts to think that maybe the blowjob _was_ enough to sedate him and now he was done with Mew.

He walks down the sidewalk, looking over the stands. The sea breeze was nice against his hot skin. The sun wasn't doing anyone any favors so the occasional breeze was a godsend. He turns onto the pier which is mostly empty save for a few random couples and someone at the end, sitting on the railing. He listened to the sound of the birds and waves, the idle white noise of the chatter around him.

Slowly making his way down to the end of the pier, leaning against the railing to look out over the sea. He glances over at the other person only to frowns. Gulf? The boy was slouched agist the light pole, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. His hands fiddled absently with the seam of his shorts as he gazes absently out at the sea. 

"Gulf?" He said the name sounded foreign to his tongue. Gulf lulls his head around to look at him and Mew sees the eye opposite him is half swollen shut, red and purple splotting around it. His nose was red and puffy as well.

"Mew" The words were said through a puff of smoke. "Did you find me?"

"I didn't know we were playing hide and seek." 

Gulf laughs, taking the cigarette from his lips to let it hang from his fingers. "Guess that's why it took you so long to find me."

Had Gulf been waiting for him? Gulf's head knocks against the pole as he flicks the ashes away.

"I don't like smokers," Mew says after what he feels like is too long of silence.

Gulf hums, flicking the ashes away again. "Will you take its place?"

Mew doesn't like this somber Gulf. It feels wrong. Empty. Gulf doesn't wait for an answer before he flicks the cigarette into the sea. "I'll pick it back up when you're done with me."

"Shouldn't it be when you're done with _me_?" He asks confused. Gulf was the one pursuing him, wasn't he?

Gulf smiles at this. It's not as bright as before but it's not somber either. "My father still hasn't scared you away?"

"Should he?" Gulf shrugs. "I thought your father gave you everything you wanted."

Gulf looks at him with a stoic expression, eyes serious and cold. "Everything comes at a price. I can get anything I want as long as I'm willing to pay for it."

"Is that where the black eye came from?"

Gulf gulps, fingers tapping over his thighs before he flicks away some non-existant dirt. "He thinks it's better if I sleep around instead of trying to settle down with one person."

"... Less collateral." Mew had heard it before from the other fighters. They all said the same thing. Looked down on him for having such an easy tye to his emotions. It made even more sense when you lived in the world Gulf did. Being the boss's kid must mean that you're limited in the number of people you're allowed to be close to. The fewer people you have, the fewer people can hold against you.

Gulf snorts a laugh. "Yeah, I guess so," Mew hit the nail on the head it seems. Gulf hopes of the railing, not even glancing to Mew as he fixes his shorts before shoving his hands into his pockets. "See you around."

* * *

Gulf had found his way back to the gym a few days later, his eye looking significantly less swollen and bruised. He pretended as if nothing happened.

“You know what you and my favorite drink have in common?” Gulf asks sitting in the machine across from Mew. Mew sets the bar down with a clink, before looking at Gulf as he sighed. “I want you both inside me.” 

Mew snorts laugh pushing himself up to see the smug look on Gulf's face. Mew winks at him as he laughs. Gulf flushes as he winks back before quickly blinking as if his eyes weren’t used to just one moving at a time. Fucking adorable. Mew definitely didn’t want to think about the way Gulf gets just the light ting of pink across his cheeks when he’s particularly proud of a line too.

* * *

It's weird to see Gulf outside of the gym. The first time was such a jarring juxtaposition that he almost never wanted to experience it again. He understands people have varying emotions, it's just weird to see it out of someone who's normally more.. happy and flirty.

But here is he again, finding Gulf outside of the gym interior. It is literally a few feet from the door but it's still strange. He watches as Gulf swats at the hands of some guy. The guy is wearing all black and a gun strapped to his hip.

"Young master, would you like me to tell your father what you've been doing?"

Gulf scuffs at the words, swatting at the hand again. "Fuck off, I'm allowed to go the gym."

The guy growls, stepping closer as he grabs Gulf by the bicep. Mew can see the wince from how tight the grip is. "You think your so big and bad because of your father." Mew can hear the growled words. "But I could easily put you in your place."

Gulf jerks his arm away and Mew thinks it's time to step in. This seems like needless harassment.

"Gulf, there you are." He swoops in and throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into the gym.

Gulf doesn't say anything but he glanced back a few times before they enter the gym. He silent the rest of the time. Mew doesn't ask and Gulf seems firmly set in his silence. Glancing to the door every so often than to his phone which seems to be buzzing in intervals. Finally towards the end of Mew's work out Gulf walks up to him, looking timid.

"My bodyguard is a dick."

Mew smirks, "Yeah, seems that way."

"He's got a mad boner for my father though" Gulf lets out a laugh that seems a little stilted. "He says I look like my father."

Oh, Mew gets it now. "Was that why he was... rough with you today?"

Gulf rubs absently as his bicep. "I've had one night stand with other people, why not him." The words sound scripted like he'd hear them a few times before.

"He doesn't follow you into the gym?"

Gulf looks over to him with a wide knowing grin. "He's scared of you."

Mew snorts and leans over to ruffle Gulf hair before he could stop himself. "Someone been telling lies about me."

Gulf grin just widens in a guilt sort of happy way. "I don't have to lie, just show them you in the ring. No one would dare mess with you."

* * *

Gulf doesn't talk much the next week after that but he stares from the sidelines. Sometimes in street clothes other times in tight work gear. Like he is now. The shorts look a size or two too small. Like now as he straddled the bench, pretending to do use the pull bar. Mew's eyes kept finding their way over to those wide stanced legs, the tight shorts forming a delicate package between his legs that Mew wanted to press his palm against and make Gulf squirm.

The punching bag is doing nothing to help to curb his attention. He sees someone walking up to the practice ring and take his chance. Sparing with an actual person instead of a sandbag would definitely help focus his mind instead of letting drift. With a real person, he had to anticipate their moves and defend himself. Plus he had a match soon, he could use the warm-up.

Sure he was distracted through most of the match, his mind refusing to not think about Gulf in those shorts. But it was practice so he didn't mind the loss. H e hopped out of the ring feeling a light bit lighter only to see Gulf staring at him with of mix of excitement, adoration, and ... very blatant sexual arousal. But what's new there? Gulf's lips were slightly parted, eyes wide and dark, his body lax against the bench like he had patiently waited for Mew to finish.

“Why are you here?”

“Heard there was a sexy half-naked man competition.”

“Why don’t you congratulate the winner.” Mew chugs a few gulps from his water. Eyes very obviously not looking to Gulf. He couldn't handle it today. He was .. so very close to letting go.

“I thought the loser needed more attention. You know, help to soothe the hurting ego and stuff.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Maybe he needs a way to wind down after losing?” Gulf rolls his hips with a wiggle of his brow. Mew feel for it too because now his eyes were firmly focused on Gulf hips. It wasn't sexy or attractive because Gulf seemed to have stiff hips but it was... endearing in a weird way. Gulf didn't seem like he had the hips for dancing... much less sex. He wondered just how much action the kid actually got. Mew was pretty sure what he lacked in hip he made up for in everything else. He bet those lips probably made the pretties sounds when he was being pounded into.

Fuck, he shifts his shorts as he takes another gulp of water.

“I’m not having sex with you.” But he very much so wanted to.

“Who said anything about sex.” Mew sends him a look and Gulf chuckles. “Fine how about another blow job? I did good the last time, right?”

“Silence?”

Gulf purses his lips, eyes trailing down Mew's chest, then lower until the heavy gaze stops at his crotch. “I’d be really quiet with your dick in my mouth.”

“You weren't very quiet the last time."

“You know, I could get anyone I want,” Gulf said with confidence, his cocky attitude almost poking Mew's eye out. 

“Get someone else then.”

“No.” The whiney voice was back. Mew was growing to like it more and more each time Gulf used it. “I want you.”

“Why?”

“You’ve gotta big dick.”

Mew rolls his eyes so hard he’s afraid they might pop out of his head. “Are you trying to get on my nerves? Or do you think this is actually working?” It was working and he hated that it was.

"I'm honestly trying to get on something else if you catch my drift." Mew cringed at the eyebrow wiggle.

“I don’t want to catch anything from you,” Mew says as he grabs his bag, done with this conversation.

“Wait, Mew.” Gulf scrambles after him. Following him into the locker room. “Ok listen.”

“What?” Mew snaps as he debates taking a shower, he knew Gulf would follow. 

“I don’t have anything you could catch.” Gulf tugs at his bicep, giving it a squeeze as he talks. “If you worried about that, I’m clean.”

“I’m not worried about it because we’re not sleeping together.” Stop Gulf, please stop he pleaded in his head. He didn't know how much he had left in him to say no. Honestly not much. One more good push and he was done for.

“Why?” Gulf pulls at his arm, leaning forward to dig his chin into Mew's shoulder with a whine. “Why not?”

“Brat.” Mew flicks his forehead. “I don’t do one night stands. Too messy.”

Gulf leans back, staring and Mew can see the calculation in his head. Then Gulf drops his arm to cross them over his chest. Mew decides he’ll just take a shower at home be damned the grimy feeling over his skin, and nudges past Gulf to head out. 

He hears the soft footsteps following him as he walks to his car. He glances back and Gulf is following a few steps behind him, a contemplative look on his face.

“Are you going to follow me home?” Mew asks when he makes it to his car.

Gulf looks up surprised as he glances around, almost like he hadn’t realized he was following Mew. Gulf shakes his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mew waits a few moments to see if Gulf says anything else before getting into his car. He pulls on the door but it doesn’t move. Gulf is staring down at him, hand on his door.

“What if...” He starts off looking more timid and shy than Mew has ever seen him. This Gulf seemed scared, nothing like the confident Gulf from earlier. “What if we go on a date.”

“A date?” Mew blinks at the question. 

“A date.” Gulf finally says. “You don’t do one night stands so if we date and then sleep together it won’t be one night.”

Mew smiles at the logic and determination. Gulf wasn't wrong but he still wasn't going to. One date wasn't enough for him. He knew that if he got Gulf underneath him it would take a while for him to get over it. He knew he'd want more. “Why?”

“Why?” 

Gulf sounds surprised like he had assumed an immediate denial. “Why... because...?”

“Why me?” Mew pushes the door all the way open and Gulf stands there awkwardly looks down at him, hands fiddling together. 

“I want you.”

“Brat.” Gulf's ears turn red and Mew smirks. “I don’t do the brats.”

Gulf visible shrinks and for a second Mew wants to take back his words, apologize. Maybe pull Gulf into his arms. How is such a brat kid this cute? He knew that if he let himself dive in, he'd never come up for air. 

“I’m not a brat.” He sounds small and petulant. Just like a brat. 

“Why do you want me?” Mew kicks softly at Gulf shoes.

There’s a moment of silence before Gulf looks away, face and ears slowly turning redder and redder. Mew thinks they might catch fire if Gulf doesn't calm down. “You’re handsome and strong, you’re nice. Even when you tease me.” Gulf stands up a bit straighter, confidence coming back into his pose. “I know you’ll protect me.”

“Protect you?” Mew says amused. He was definitely expecting something else but this was a pleasant surprise. “You don’t need my protection.”

“I want it.” 

“Why.”

“Go on a date with me,” Gulf said irritably.

Mew stares at Gulf, debating. “Fine.”

“Plea- wait, really?”

“One date.”

* * *

Why had he agreed to the date? He wasn't sure. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop at one date. It was hard enough for him to stop after the blow job. He wanted more than. more more more. He always wanted more. The more he got to know Gulf, the more they talked and  bantered, the more he wanted him. Even now after not seeing the boy for a few days he had this weird urge. He wanted to see him. Watch the twinkle in his eyes. Hear his laugh. Fuck he was a goner, wasn't he?

He stands in front of the door to Gulf's condo, knocking briskly to get his mind of whatever line of thought it was going on. There's clattering sound then silence. Then a muffled curse as Gulf pulls open the door. His shirt is half-buttoned, hair ruffled like he's just thrown the shirt on. His face is flushed as he gives a little chuckle.

"I was ready and then I accidentally spilled something on my shirt when you knocked so I had to change ..." Gulf pants a little for his nerves his lips twitching like he wasn't sure he wanted to smile or not.

"I thought you would live with your father." 

Gulf tugs on his shirt nervously, "No, the mansion is too big. I live alone."

"Alone?" he says slowly and Gulf nods motion inside his house.

"Just me." Gulf smiles all shy and small.

Mew isn't sure what was the final straw maybe it was the soft awkward laugh or the way Gulf's fingers fumbled to try and fix his shirt but the next thing he knows he was pushing Gulf against the wall. There was a thud and a gasp, as Mew pins Gulf wrist above his head. He shuts the door with his free hand, twisting the lock. Gulf watches silently, gulping, chest panting, lip stuck between his teeth.

Mew's hand travels under Gulf's shirt, fingertips brushing over his belly. So soft, just like he thought it would be. The muscles jump at his gentle touch before he continues on up to tweak one of Gulf's nipples. Gulf gasps, whine as he twists under Mew who just smirks. 

“Touch me.” Gulf whines. 

Mew smirks twerking a nipple again earning a gasp which he swallows into a kiss. Gulf kisses the way he talks, blunt and rough around the edges but soft and needy when Mew catches him just right. Gulf sucks his tongue, deepening further into his mouth before trying to pull Mew's tongue into his own. Mew lets him for a little bit, lets him lead the kiss until he retracts his tongue back. Gulf tongue follows and he nips it, earning a shudder and a tiny whine. 

"Please"

"We're just kissing and your already begging?"

Gulf doesn't answer but his cheeks get the flush Mew adores so much, his hand tugs in Mew hold as his hips cant.

"What do you want?" He trails his lips over Gulf again and the boy arches his neck to connect them. When Gulf tongue slips back into his mouth he sucks on it hard, pressing his teeth into it. Not hard just enough pressure. Gulf breathes speed up. Mew lets them kiss for a little bit, it's searing and hot and GUlf seems lost in it. He pulls away and Gulf's eyes roll open to blink blearily at him. 

"So needy already." Gulf hips jerk and Mew pushes theme against the wall before grinding their hips hard together. Gulf hisses into his mouth.

“More.” Gulf pants, leg rubbing against Mew's thigh trying to pull himself closer. “Fuck me.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Mew kisses down Gulf neck. Gulf doesn’t answer just whines. Mew noses under his ear he drops a few kisses until one spot gets a reaction he wasn't expecting. He sucks the spot again and Gulf jolts against the wall. He sucks hard on the spot until he works a deep whiney moan out of those pouty lips. Gulf's panting now, hips working against Mew's thigh. 

“Ask nicely,” Mew says again, nipping at Gulf collarbones, rolling their hips together nice and slow. “Quickly or I’ll stop.”

Gulf bites back a moan as Mew cups his cock. He puts pressure on it enough to shove Gulf's hip back against the wall.

"I guess we should stop-"

“Please,” Gulf says almost desperately, Mew catches his gaze. Gulf eyes are wavering, lust clouding them to a dark amber color. “Please fuck me.”

Mew pulls him off the wall and they stumble down the hall. Gulf looks vaguely lost for a moment as Mew throws him onto the bed. 

"Strip." Gulf follows his instruction, slowly slipping out of his clothes until he's perched on the bed in front of Mew. Mew pushes him back and back again until he's at the middle of the bed.

“Hold the mattress,” Mew says as he slips out of his clothes, he can feel Gulf's eyes glaze over. Gulf hands reach up and grip the mattress over his head, dick red and leaking against his stomach. Mew watches for a moment as Gulf shuffles his legs, somewhere between trying to cover himself and trying to be sexy. It’s a weird mix of vibes that feels very Gulf. Mew taps his legs and Gulf's chest stutters for a moment. 

"Open up for me." This time when he taps Gulf knees they spread for him allowing him to slide between them. The thigh muscles twinge as if Gulf is scared, tightening against his sides. Mew rubs his hands over Gulf's thigh, pressing into the muscles, trying to relax them.

“You sure?”

“Of course.” Gulf answers immediately but his thighs twitch around Mew.

Mew waits to see if he'll back out, gives him a few moments of a breather. Slowly Gulf relaxes his legs and Mew smirks. “Lube.” 

Gulf nods over to the nightstand with his head. Mew finds it quickly along with a condom. He pops the cap of the lube letting drip over his fingers. Gulf watches in fascination, chest panting the close Mews fingers get to him. Mew's fingers finger presses around his puckered entrance, the lube wetting the trail. Gulf's hip jerk before they press into the finger.

"Hurry up." 

Mew snorts at the command, flicking a nipple as punishment. "Do you really think I would listen to your orders?"

Gulf jerks his head in a nod, hips tilting. Mew hums unamused, his finger shoving roughly through the clenched walls as he pinches Gulf nipple again, tugging at it. Gulf cries arching off the bed.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." Mew pumps his finger a few times before pressing a second into the tight ring. Gulf's breath hitches as he twists away. "Can you be a good boy?"

"Why should I?"

Mew growls and smacks the side of Gulf ass cheek. Gulf hisses, tightening around Mews's fingers. Mew leans over him biting on his earlobe with a rough tug. He pushes a third finger into the tight hole.

"You want this dick?" Mew tugs on the earlobe again and Gulf whines, nodding his head. "Then you'll follow my orders."

"I-.. If I don't?" Gulf voice shook as Mew separated his fingers, scissoring them in and out of his hole. The glide was a bit rough as Mew shoves them back inside before pulling them out all wide, stretching him.

"I'll have to spank you." Gulf body shudders at the words. "I bet you would like that," Mew's hands grab Gulf's ass check, blunt nails digging into the flesh.

"Yes." Gulf pleads but it wavers, his hands pulling Mew into a kiss. Gulf ushers his tongue to play, swirling and sucking and Mew lets him for all of ten seconds before he pulls away. Mew slams Gulf's hands back to the mattress.

"I told you to hold the mattress." He growls, before leaning in to bite Gulf neck, he gives a tug before pulling away. Gulf keens deep in his throat, head moving to give Mew room. "Or did you do it because you want to be punished?"

Gulf shook his head frantically, hands gripping the end of the mattress tightly. 

"Flip." Gulf shakes his head again, looking almost scared. Mew just narrows his eyes. Slowly Gulf shifts, rolling until he's onto his belly, hands still holding the mattress.

Mew rubs over his ass cheeks, letting the skin dimple under the pressure of his touch. The skin was so pale and soft and he couldn't wait to redden. 

"hmmm... how many?" He asks rhetorically. Gulf body curls in on itself and Mew has to press down on his lower back to get him flat again. "Keep moving and I'll add more."

"T-Three," Gulf says softly and Mew lets his thumb dip between his cheeks to press into the twitching hole.

"Three?" The hole sucks his thumb in before he pulls it back out. "You think disobeying me only deserves three?"

Gulf body is tense even his ass tenses, clenching around his thumb. Mew wants to say twenty but that might be too much for their first time. Gulf's body gives a tight shudder as his breath skips out of his chest. "Ten?"

Gulf head shakes. "Please. I'll be good."

Mew's hand rubs up against his spine then back down. He does it a few times until Gulf's body loosens under him. "Five - If you behave."

Mew pats his ass cheek, warming it under his touch. Gulf jumps at the touch. "Count."

The first hit lands and Gulf's body jerks away, a whine escapes, "One."

The next hit was on the other cheek and Gulf's body twitches as Mew settings him back where he wants him. "Two."

Three and four were on alternating cheeks as well. Mew rubs the cheeks a few times, feeling their heat under his palm. Gulf seems to relax completely until he lands the last one and Gulf cries out. He doesn't count but Mew waits, just for a moment and he's almost ready to give out a few more punishments when he hears the soft trembling voice. "F-five."

He can hear the soft sniffling, Gulf knuckles white as he clutches the bed.

"Good boy." Mew praises and Gulf peaks over his shoulders, eyes tearful, ear bright red. 

He almost wishes Gulf would fight him more as he looks down at the splotchy skin of Gulf ass. He leans in and presses a kiss to each cheek. They're not nearly as red as he would like. 

Mew grabs his dick stroking it a few times, he collects some of the pre-cum to smear it down the base, leans over Gulf, his dick rubbing over the seam of Gulf ass. He rubs it there a few times until Gulf arches into it before he pulls away. 

"Sit up." Gulf looks at him again, confusion in his glance before he gulps. Mew can see the wince as he sits up. Mew leans against the headboard and pats his lap. Gulf crawls over, sitting like a good boy waiting for Mew's next command. Fuck. 

He cups Gulf jaw pressing his fingers until Gulf tilts his head, his lips brush over that spot on Gulf's neck the one he found before. Gulf's breath hitches. He sucks the spot and Gulf's hands reach up like they are going to grab Mew's shoulders but stop, hand in mid-air for a moment before he grabs his own thighs.

"Who knew you were such a good boy?" Gulf preens, body shudders, his nails digging into his thighs. Mew can't resist pulling him in for a kiss. Gulf rocks his body as close as possible, lips aggressive searching for as much as they could get. 

Mew slips the condom into Gulf's hand as he pulls away. "Ride me"

Gulf blinks looking down at the tiny silver packet than at Mew's cock. 

"Scared?" It's not teasing or harsh because Gulf for a moment looked genuinely scared. He was in this for pleasure and it's no fun if his partner wasn't enjoying it as well.

"Why would I be?" The bravado was there but Mew could hear the tremor, his fingers trembling slightly as they opened the packet. "Anyone could give me this, why would I be scared of yours?"

Mew raised a brow, hands grabbing Gulf's wrists as they fumble with the packet. "In that case, I'll leave."

"I'll find someone else." But it doesn't sound like a threat, it sounds hopeless like an instinctual response. Mew shifts to get out from under Gulf but Gulf wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Don't. please don't go." Gulf pleads, hands gripping at his neck to stop him. "I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy"

Mew hums disbelievingly but Gulf grips tighter.

"Your good boy, I promise."

Mew hands grab Gulf ass forcefully, "If I stay you will get punished."

"But I'm a good boy." Gulf pleads into his neck.

"You're a brat." Gulf twitches. He pushes at Gulf ass until he's kneeling over him. Mew stares up at those soft eyes, still rimmed with red. He wraps one arm around Gulf's legs to hold him in place and lets the other caress the cheek before it's punishment. Gulf's hands grip his shoulders. He doesn't have to ask Gulf this time because when the first hit lands Gulf calls it out.

"One."

"Good boy." Mew listens to the next few hits, the way it echoes through the room, the hitch in Gulf's breath before he calls them out. 

"Why are you getting punished?" He asks after number five. Mew thinks ten is a good number for this lesson. 

Gulg's voice stutters, "S-Six. I-..." A broken whine rumbles through his chest. Mew feels a tear land on his cheek.

"Tell Me." 

"Seven," Gulf gulps in air, teeth-gritting together. "I talked back."

Mew leans in to kiss his tummy; all soft with a slight budge right there in his face. Gulf's body stutters like it wants to lean into the touch but doesn't. He kisses it once more before leaning away as he gives the next hit.

"Eight."

"Are you going to talk back again?" It was a null question, Gulf was a brat so of course he would. Mew wanted to so he could take the time to break him down again. He loved breaking brats down until they become pliant and needy and begging for his cock. Mew was almost salivating at the thought of staying with Gulf and thinking about how bratty Gulf could become. Working him over and breaking him down. Tieing him up, gagging till he's drooling and writhing and begging for release. 

He nips at Gulf's belly button, letting his tongue worm over the skin. Gulf gasps, shaking his head, jaw locked as he bites his lip to stop any words. The slap echoes through the room. A whine cracks through Gulf's throat.

"Nine." Is whispers between clenched teeth.

"You didn't answer. Should we prolong the punishment?"

"No," Gulf shouts he curls his chin down to his chest, panting. "Ten."

Mew stares up at him, hand rubbing over the heated cheek. It was deliciously hot.

"I won't, I'll be good. I won't talk back. I'm a good boy." He pants, hand needing into Mew's shoulders. "I'm a good boy for you."

"Think you've been good enough to sit on my cock?"

"Yes, please, please. I want your big cock inside of me. Please daddy."

Daddy? It was usually Sir or Master. Gulf eyes sparkle down at him still wet from tears. Lips red and swollen. Course the kid had daddy issues. But he doesn't find himself minding the name, he could work with it. Especially if Gulf said it like that all tiny and needy like that.

"Because you begged so nicely. Ride me." Gulf wobbles down to sit in his lap, he finds the condom packet near their thighs and rips it the rest of the way open. Gulf licks his hand before grabbing Mew's cock, giving it a few strokes before rubbing his thumb over the slit. 

Mew taps his fingers in their hold around Gulf thighs, a warning. Gulf looks up at him and gulps.

"It's big," Mew smirks. In reality their dicks were about the same size. HIs was average but girthy but half of sex was getting into it so who was he to stop Gulf from thinking one way about his dick if he got him closer to where he wanted to be.

"I thought you liked big." Gulf gives a jerky nod as he rolls the condom over Mew's dick. He tilts up to shuffle closer. He aligns Mew's dick to his hole and lets out a breath. Mew kisses his chest then again when he starts to sink down.

Mew bites his nipple as the tight heat takes the tip in. He licks a strip over the spot and Gulf sinks further down just a little more. "Relax."

"I can't-... It won't' fit." Mew sucks on his chest, hands messaging his hips as he pulls him off his dick. Gulf looks flustered as he stutters. Mew slaps around the bed until he finds the lube, he squirts some over his dick and some on his fingers. 

Mew runs his fingers between Gulf cheeks, sliding them three fingers into his hole. It's tight and a bit dry so he works his fingers, pumping them until they slid with ease. Gulf fingers twitch around his nape, plucking idly at the hair there before needing it. It feels like unconscious movements because he wasn't sure what else to do with his hands. Cute.

"Try again." He pulls his fingers out with a small pop. Gulf hands soothe the lube over his cock before settling over it again. This time he slides in with ease Gulf is still tense, his hold clenched. Mew can feel the tightness in his muscles. He sneaks a few fingers to feel the puckered entrance around his cock. Gulf jumps at the touch but he bites his chest holding him in place. He tugs at the hole and the walls flutter around him. He was too fucking tight, Gulf needed to loosen up.

"Let me in."

"I-I'm trying." He hears the stuttered breath again. Mew kisses up his chest and neck until he reaches the spot under his ear again. He sucks it harshly, nipping and bite the area and Gulf loosens around him almost instantly, sucks him in until he's settled back in Mew's lap with a writhing shudder and moan.

"Fuck you're tight," Mew growls. Gulf knees at the praise, insides fluttering around his dick. He grabs Gulf's hands and holds them behind his back. "Show me, Show me how good you are."

Gulf wobbles on the first few thrust, like his legs not used to this type of work out. His hips shift, first back and forth then in a circle, then something close to a figure eight until he finds the angles he likes. Mew watches in hunger at the pleasure that shines on Gulf face when he finds a particular angle he likes, the way his mouth parts as he pants, his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he lives in the feeling. Gulf was all kind of flushed and red and so fucking beautiful. Mew had been right, Gulf hips weren't that great for sex (a little bit stiff) but he made up for it in perseverance and appearance. Mew didn't even care that sometimes his hips were a little boxy when he momentarily lived in the pleasure too long and forgot the angle, the sounds that he made when he found it again was worth it. 

Mew lets go of Gulf hands and they stayed in place. Mew smiles pulling Gulf in for a kiss. It's wet and messy and the deeper Gulf gets into the kiss the more his hips stutter like he can't multitask enough to do both at once and Mew can tell when his brain switches between the two. It's amusing and cute. 

"You're taking my cock do well," Mew can see Gulf's cock dripping aginst his tummy smearing the white across his flushed skin. Gulf hands grip his own biceps as Mew strokes the leaking member. "So beautiful and wet for me."

Gulf moans, whining as his hips try to chase Mew's hand, his head falling to lean against Mews. "Please.. please."

"Please what." He tugs on the end of Gulf cock, catching a bubble of pre-cum, Gulf lets out a low wonton noise a the motion.

"I wanna...." He grunts out the words, hips still moving, thighs shaking at the exertion. "I'm so close."

"Should I let you?" Mew thurst his hips and Gulf's breath hitches and the wind is knocked out of him. Mew keeps doing it, jerking his hip up to meet Gulfs to hear the noise again and again. "Beg for it,"

Gulf lips move wordlessly for a moment like he's searching for the sound. Mew tightens his grip on Gulf's hip, forcing him down harder, patience thinning.

"Please," Gulf finally chocks out, Then the words come blubbering out "Please let me cum I want to cum while your big cock is deep inside me. It makes me feel so good I can't hold anymore. Please I need it. I need it so bad daddy."

"So pretty." Mew strokes Gulf's cock faster, in time with his thrust. Gulf pants uselessly against his temple, his body twitching and writhing.

"It hurts, please."

"Cum for me." Mew catches his lips and Gulf jerks in his grasp, cum splatter over his torso. He keeps stroking as a few more ropes splurt out until Gulf whines in distress at the action. Mew's tongue swipes over Gulf's urging it for play. Gulf mouth reacts but it's slow, lagged after his orgasm.

"You're still hard." Gulf breathes against his lips. His arms hanging loose at his sides but his hands twitch like he wants to touch.

"Want to keep going?"

Gulf nods, it's limp like he's out of energy. "I want you to cum inside me."

Mew hums appeased at the words. He tips them over to lay on the bed. Shuffling them to the middle, he tugs Gulf's hands back up to the mattress edge. Gulf grabs the mattress. "If your good I'll let you cum again."

Gulf's body lets out a heave, "I can't." He cries breathlessly.

Mew pulls him into a kiss as he pushes his legs up to his chest. "Let's see."

Mew gives a few thursts, checking the angle until he finds the right one, the one that brushes past his prostate, and Gulf arches into him a loud cry. Gulf's body opens up for him now, all lose from his orgasm, taking him in so good and so fucking deep. He keeps that angle and picks up speed. Giving fast pistoning thrust. Each one slapping louder than the last. Gulf body writhes under him, taking each one the best he could. Hands slipping off the edge of the mattress as they scramble to find purchase in something as the sheets slip between his grasps. His moans come out short and staccato filtered between whines and short pleas. 

Mew sucks over the salty skin, nipping and biting. Gulf body clenched and unclenched around him. "Think you can cum untouched this time baby?"

Gulf shakes his head, sweaty hair flapping against his forehead, eyes pinched shut. His neck arches out a gasp as Mew hits his prostate head-on. 

"I think you can."

"I... I .. ahhnnn." Gulf's body bends to his will, hands pulling open his cheeks to squeeze in deeper. Gulf lets out a silent cry against his shoulder. He was so deliciously deep like he was being swallowed whole. He could get lost in this heat and tighten around him. He slaps that plump ass again just to feel Gulf's body go momentarily ridged against him.

"I told you to cum." He smacks the cheek again and Gulf's body twitches violently. 

"I'm trying." He gasps out and Mew kisses away the tears from his eyes. "I ... I - I sorry... Can't"

Gulf's hands tear at his sheets, his cock straining hard and purple stuck between them.

"Try harder."

"'Wanna touch you." Gulf peels his eyes open, their red and shining like they hold all the stars. "Please daddy."

"Because you asked so nicely." And then Gulf hands were on his back and neck, pressing over his cheek and into his hair like he didn't know where to touch, everywhere and nowhere. Scrambling to find the place that helps him find high. Fingers sweeping wide over his back before blunt nails dug into his skin . The pulling at his skin was a bit uncomfortably at times but he let it slide because it was followed by a softer caress or the pleasant scratch of his nails.

Gulf hands tug his head closer, smashing their lips together almost as violently as his thrust. Then Gulf freezes his body stiffens before he arches his dick twitching as a few drops of cum bubble out. His body shudders as he falls limp under Mew.

Mew moves to pull out but Gulf stops him with light hands like he's using all his energy on the movement. 

"It'll hurt if I stay in." Gulf just shakes his head, looking like he's teetering on the edge of passing out.

"You said... you would cum inside me." He pants, eyes opening as they roll forward. They're glazed over, lost nut pleasantly sedated.

Mew rolls his hips and Gulf hisses, wincing. Gulf arms tighten around him. He shifts, leaning down to cage Gulf in, hand slipping under his back to pull their chest together. He buries his face in Gulf's neck. He began to thrust his hips in long slow motions until he felt the tightening, then a little faster. Still trying to be as gentle as possible. Gulf made little noises between pain and pleasure.

Mew kisses his shoulder a few times before biting into the meat as he shot his load into the condom. Gulf lets out his most beautiful little content sigh, his dick twitched another rope of cum into the condom at the sound.

When he pushes up Gulf face is lax and content, hair matted to his forehead. His eyes roll open again and Mew can't help but wonder if this is what Gulf would look like bein fucked awake. He wants it. He leans in for a quick peck, Gulf opens up for him instinctually.

Mew slips out, pulling off the condom to tie it up. Gulf's body goes completely limp against the bed where he left him. He tugs the dirty sheet from under Gulf, using it to wipe off the cum before situating the passed-out boy properly in the bed. 

He gathered his clothes in one arm as he opened his phone, checking the time. It was surprisingly late. He pulls up his pants before leaning over to shake Gulf's shoulders. It didn't feel right leaving without telling him. He's never really been a one-night stand kind of person but he had a feeling if he stayed tonight he'd get attached. 

Gulf eyes open blankly at him through slitted lids. "I'm leaving."

Gulf blinked slowly, "Leaving?" The words crawled out of his mouth like molasses. "Was I not good?"

Mew's heart twists in on itself at the sadness in the sleepy voice. He coos softly as he kisses that cute little nose. "You did great. Such a good boy for me."

Gulf hand reaches up to him but falls short landing on his wrist instead of his face which was his goal. Tugging with what felt like all his strength, "If I was good, why would you leave?"

Mew lets the weak pull on his wrist guide him down on the bed. "Don't leave."

And really how could Mew argue with that?

* * *

The next morning Mew wakes up to a snuggly Gulf in his arms and he'd been right, he was attached. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle like this for as long as he could. All warm and wrapped up in Gulf body heat. Stupid kid for being so cute and making him fall. 

(He'd always fallen easily though, his heart being constantly one step from falling over the edge in any relationship. He'd never been able to rein in that emotion. Maybe that's why he was so good at fighting, letting himself fall into the emotions of power, thriving on the urge to be better than the other person in the ring. To be the center of attention. To be worth enough for someone's full attention.)

Mew is leaning against the door jam, a little while later after he'd extracted himself from the soft pliant body that followed his warmth as he left. Gulf was now curled around the pillow he'd used looking way too adorable from an unconscious person. He lets out a long sigh leaning against the wood frame, it creaked under his weight. 

Gulf jerks at the sound, jumping up with a painful cry as his eyes fly around the room in a panic. Gulf freezes when their eyes meet and he lets out a heavy breath, hair sticking up wildly around his head. 

“You’re still here.” Gulf shuffles off the bed, stumbling around in the sheets until he falls into Mew's chest, arms around his neck. “I thought you left.”

“I thought you wanted a one-night thing.” Mew wraps his arms around Gulf's waist, rub up against his spine. He presses his cheek into Gulf's temple. Gulf shakes his head.

“Hungry?” Mew asks for lack of anything better to say next. Gulf shakes his head again, leaning his weight further into Mew like he was falling back to sleep while standing there. “I have to go soon, eat with me.”

Gulf grumbles something again this neck before huffing. “Feed me and I’ll eat.”

Mew ruffles his hair, “Spoiled brat.” 

But drags him towards the kitchen anyway. It wasn't his place but he dug through the fridge for something to eat. Gulf attached to his side. Mew leaned Gulf against the counter so he could cook something, Gulf allowed it with minimal quips.

"What aren't you good at?" Gulf nods to the pan miffed, tugging the sheet up to his chest.

"Discouraging childing from seducing me." Gulf kicks at his ankle.

Mew pulls Gulf into his lap when the food is done, Gulf gives him a surprised look. "I thought you wanted to be feed."

Gulf looks away, an embarrassed blush over his cheeks but he opens his mouth when Mew spoons food to him.

After a few bites Gulf shifts to bury his head in Mew's neck. "I'm full."

"You didn't eat much." He said around his own mouthful of food. "Are you in pain?"

Gulf shifts and shrugs. Mew's hand rubs at his belly and hip. "I'm fine, I thought it would hurt more but it's not bad."

Mew pats against Gulf's belly humming as he answered. “Has it hurt before?”

Gulf is silent for a moment, “I- I’ve never bottomed before. But the guys I slept with before ... They left right after so... I wasn't sure what to expect.”

"Guess that's the perks of being the kid of a mob boss.."

"Yeah, everyone falls to your feet just for a night with you," Gulf says a bit flippantly, finishing Mew's sentence with a hint of annoyance. "All the one night stands you could ever want."

Mew stays silent for a moment, the feeling of the possessive beast inside him cringing at the thought of a one night stand and how causally Gulf talks about it. But he has no right to judge other choices, especially not when he fights illegally for a living.

“Did you not want me to stay?.” Rubbing his chin into Gulf shoulder. He doesn't want to but he'll respect Gulf wishes if he only wanted it as a one-time thing. No matter if he doesn't like it. He tries not to think about a half-asleep, sex sedated Gulf asking him to stay because he knows that's a very different person than the fully conscious person sitting in his lap now. 

“Don’t you have a fight tonight?” Gulf says. The response hurt a little but he expected it. Maybe it was a bit too hopefully for Gulf to want him to stay.

“Right.” Mew pats Gulf's legs before pushing him to stand. “Go take a shower.”

Gulf watches Mew for a moment, questions in his eyes but Mew doesn't ask and Gulf stays silent. Then slowly he turns and heads back to his room to get cleaned up.

Mew picks up the dishes, washing them quickly because it feels like the nice thing to do before he grabs his shirt and phone from the room. He glances towards the bathroom door that's left open. He can see the shadow of Gulf's form behind the glass door.

He runs his hand through his hair, his tacky and oily. He can feel the grim between his fingers. He could really use a shower. He steps closer to the entryway then takes a few steps back. 

"Mew." Mew's eyes meet Gulf as he peers around the glass door. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he opens the door wider. A silent offer. Maybe Gulf just didn't know how to ask him to stay.  He steps over the sheet on the ground, letting his clothes fall into a pile on top of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also supposed to be a quick one-shot (not 13k) and something happened. There won't be anything else or a part 2 because idk what the storyline even is for this enough to write anything else in it but I hope you all enjoyed it:D
> 
> Edit: I’m writing a part 2 because two people asked and apparently I didn’t have a story for it, it was just delayed.....


End file.
